legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Anhev Astari
Anhev Astari, better known as TK-431 among his former Imperial collegues, is a human Mercenary currently living under the alias of Kir-Dja Kennel. Born in 21 BBY on Naboo, after the death of both his parents he joined the Imperial Military at the age of 19, entering the Carida Academy. Graduated as a Combat Pilot, he spent 5 years in the Navy raising to the rank of Lieutenant Pilot before asking to be transferred to the Stormtrooper Corps. Following his transfer to the Stormtrooper Commandos about a year later, and being granted the rank of Lieutenant, in 5 ABY during a mission he dramatically discovered to be Force Sensitive. He deserted the Empire with the help of a terrorists organization and subsequently started to learn more about his Force abilities, eventually becoming part of the Jensaarai. As the organization that helped him defect from the Empire called upon him to even his debt, he left the Jensaarai sanctum and arrived in Kystes under the name of Kir-Dja Kennel. Civillian Life (21 BBY to 1 BBY) The Childhood Born in Theed, Anhev passed his youger years in the best way a child could ask. Being the only son of Heki and Jharred Astari, he was always looked on by his parents. Plus, Jharred retired form the military one year after Anhev's birth, so he was always present during his son's first years of life. Eventually, Jharred bought a house a few kilometers outside Theed, near one of the forest edges. There, Anhev grew up well, loving and being loved by his parents. Life went on quietly for Anhev, until his 17th year. A Dramatic Way To Mature Since Anhev was 14, Jharred started to work again for the Empire, in an unofficial way, by gathering informations on the planetary Rebel activity, with the help of his wife Heki. Three years later he started to work in strict contact with the 501st, that was operating on the planet at the time. During the summer of that year, Anhev was away from home, making visit to his uncle Nichos on Coruscant. Just two days before he got back home, a rebel commando blew up the house, while his parents were inside. When Anhev returned home, he couldn't find more than a pile of rubbles and three carbonized bodies. In that moment Anhev felt the entire galaxy collapsing on his head: everyone he loved was gone. Forever. He had no other choice than to go back to his uncle, telling him the sad news. Military Career (1 BBY to 5 ABY) Carida Academy and Imperial Navy In the following two years, Anhev picked up random works, mostly bounties posted by the imperial offices on Coruscant. When he became 19, he decided to join the military and entered the Carida Imperial Academy. After the basic courses, in wich he showed great skills in marksmanship, sniping and piloting, he requested to be assigned to the naval branch, to continue further his pilot training. Upon graduation at the Academy, he was assigned to fly within Storm Squadron. After a year stationed on Tatooine, thanks to his skills he was granted the rank of Lieutenent Pilot, and was transfered to fly with the squadron main command, stationed on the Star Destroyer Eclipse, orbiting in the Endor system. By the Time he was 26, Anhev felt the need of a change and requested resignation from the Navy, to join the Stormtrooper Corps. A New Life In The Military Naval Command accepted Anhev's request quite soon, and reassigned him to the 225th Stormtrooper Company. After a terrible debacle in Rori that led the the unit almost to annihilation, the 225th was stationed on Tatooine to help maintain Imperial security on the planet, and to allow the new commander to rebuild the unit. To Anhev it seemd good enough: Tatooine wa not one of the key worlds for the war effort, so it seemed fair enought to him to begin new training there. When he finally joined the 225th, he immediately showed a good promise to his superiors, keeping his pesonal standard of excellence that distinguishd him in the Navy. After a couple of weeks in the unit, the CO appointed him Base Quartermaster. Anhev took his new assignment with his usual dedication, not forgetting to keep a high standard during dayly training as well. A Real Stormtrooper Three months had passed since Anhev first joined the 225th. One training session after another, one patrol after another, he really enjoyed life as a Stormtrooper, despite the fact he was stationed on Tatooine. He developed good relations with his fellow cadets, feeling the corp spirit more than when he was in the Navy. The order to prepare for the graduation exam came almost unexpected, as it came the notification of the exam date just a week after the previous order. That day, Anhev was quite nervous: he prepared himself at his best, but the fact that failing the exam would result in, at minimum, another month of training kept him quite on the edge. When the exam started and he began to read the questions, he was surprised of how relatively easy they were: long to answer, but definitely easier than what he expected. The graduation ceremony was great. Anhev felt even better then wen he graduated at Carida: receiving his Private rank and his combat gear made him feel good. Now, he was a true Stormtrooper. RESOLUTION D100 Character Sheet Force Techniques Exotic Powers Category:Human Category:Force Users Category:NPCs